


take my hand (won’t you dance with me?)

by aleiha



Category: Last Legacy (Visual Novel)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Multi, Slow Dancing, Waltzing, angst if you squint, it’s barely there, like rlly rlly squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:28:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28157583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleiha/pseuds/aleiha
Summary: alternatively; felix dances with you in the shadow of a ballroom at blackthorn hall.
Relationships: Felix (Last Legacy | Fictif)/Reader, Felix/Player | Cosplayer (Last Legacy | Fictif)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37





	take my hand (won’t you dance with me?)

the corridors of blackthorn hall have always been creepy to you, and the abandoned wings are even more so terrifying. but you feel nothing but classic ‘teenage misfit’ adrenaline as felix tugs you along with him, sneaking through empty halls where the slightest noise echoes. you both stifle giggles, laughing despite yourselves. somewhere in the manor, the old butler withers lurks around, and neither you nor felix wish to come across him lest you want the neighbours to start from their sleep by the screams piercing through the night.

nobody has bothered to throw sheets over the rotting wood of tables and chairs and spiders lurk in their cobwebs at the corners. the light from the moonlight and the glowing orb of light dancing upon felix’s palm casts shadows upon the dusty walls. with one hand in yours and the other holding up a glowing orb of light, the necromancer whispers an incantation to the grand doors before you. with a satisfied click, it unlocks and swings open with a deafening creak. the noise makes the both of you jump. you glance at each other, before bursting into another fit of giggles.

“come,” felix chuckles, taking your hands and pulling you into the room with him, “my family will not find us here.”

the doors shut behind you, the noise echoing throughout the room. felix tries his best to stifle his laughs against your skin, to no avail. you chuckle with him, tickled by his breath.

“will we really be able to hide here?”

so he simply shrugs in reply. the light in his palm has diminished in favour of letting him hold your hands in both of his.

“my fathers haven’t set foot into this room in a decade. we will be fine.”

you look around at the high walls, towering windows and the old chandelier in the tall ceiling. the marble floor is surprisingly smooth beneath your flats.

“a ballroom.”

felix makes a noise of approval. green eyes shine with fondness as he watches you gaze around the room in awe.

“your fathers once loved this room very much, didn’t they?”

he doesn’t know how you can tell. scylla had said the same thing a long time ago, before this room had reached this state of neglect. before they were separated. perhaps you just have the same keen eye. or perhaps you can still feel the love lingering in the room, in a way that felix was never able to.

he shrugs in reply. you feel the movement of his shoulders moving up then down under your hands, but when you turn back to him he doesn’t meet your eye.

“father and papa once loved each other as well,” he tells you, “but whatever that love was ended up just like this room.”

you fall silent at that. felix’s gaze is downcast. he almost looks like a child in this light. lonely. sad. but it goes as quickly as it came. felix looks embarrassed when he finally shakes out of his daze.

“m-my apologies-“

your question comes without a second thought, “may i have this dance?”

he stops, blinking.

“p-pardon?”

“may i have this dance?” you repeat, slowly. one hand on his shoulder slides down to his chest, playing at the unbuttoned front. the other takes his hand, squeezing it assuringly, “this is a ballroom, right? people usually dance together here.”

under the moonlight, felix’s cheeks tinge pink. his ears are an astounding shade of red as he clears his throat, nodding, “yes, o-of course.”

he grasps your hand in his, assuming the leading stance. with his other hand on your waist, he gently turns you both, then turns again. it’s a simple dance, following a simple melody that plays to the beat of both your hearts. you catch a glimpse of a small smile on felix’s face as he leads you across the dance floor.

though the movements are easy and simple enough to follow, felix practically oozes the grace and presence of a typical noble you would find in the events held in ballrooms. you can imagine him there, at an official ball full of other nobles, ever the charming mage with his humble brags and fancy words. the sight of him in your imagination makes your heart skip a beat.

_but_ , you think, _the real sight is something you would never trade for any jewels or riches an emperor might offer you_. felix, soaked in the moonlight and the ghost of your kisses on his brow, smiling as he dances a dance he hasn’t done in what feels like centuries, looking at home in a place he once considered alien to him. _this_ is felix, flawlessly himself. **_your felix._** ****

as your movements come to a slow stop, felix rests his forehead against yours. his eyes are closed as he sighs in content.

“thank you for that.”

“i don’t know what you’re talking about.”

he peeks open one eye, grinning as he pokes your side, “you know what i’m talking about.”

“eek! okay, enough,” you huff, swatting his hand away before he can tickle you more. felix chuckles, kissing your cheek shyly.

“i truly mean it, though. you always know how to make me feel better.”

“hm. anything to keep that smile on your face,” you cup his face, feeling your heart swell when he leans to your touch.

“... _one day_...”

“hm? what was that?”

felix’s face is suddenly very, _very_ red as he averts his gaze shyly.

“...if you don’t mind,” he hesitantly meets your puzzled gaze, blushing madly while his lips press against your palm. the action makes your heart skip a beat, but not as much as his next words;

“one day, perhaps, i can teach you our dance for - ahem - _marriage occasions_.”

**Author's Note:**

> spoiler: his family did catch you guys in the end.


End file.
